Of Horror Movies And Birthday Gifts
by Devin Aiden Teague
Summary: It's Canada's birthday, and he's celebrating with friends. However, some of his friends actions make his boyfriend jealous! Rating for Drug and Alcohol use more than anything else. Forgive the suckish title.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters or anything within the story, except a copy of _Shutter_ (the American one, unfortunately).

**Warnings:** Use of drugs/alcohol, America being… America, Guy on guy action, skimpy clothes, excessive research by author, possessiveness, fluff, corniness, lame horror movies. Oh, and Human (and country) names for Everyone. Including one I decided on for Cuba. (And the Netherlands, too…) And Matthew/Canada gets called Birdie at random times.

* * *

><p>Matthew Williams hummed to himself as he danced around his kitchen. He was caught up in music and was enjoying preparing the fries and gravy for his (famous, obviously. Who wouldn't love it?) poutine. Tonight he and his new lover would be joined by friends to watch some movies and celebrate his birthday. Matthew was feeling quite excited; he didn't even notice when his humming gave way to singing or when his lover entered the kitchen to watch him dancing and cooking. He did, however, notice when Gilbert wrapped his arms around him and began dancing with him. He twisted in Gilbert's arms and leaned up to kiss him.<p>

"Umm… Birdie, you know our guests are going to be here… Soon. Very soon."

Matthew's eyes widened and he checked the clock. Sure enough, it was later than he had thought… which meant…

"Oh crap, Gil, could you finish the gravy and fries, eh? And well… Since they're about to be here, will you please finish making the poutine? I have to change." Matthew was already running up the stairs as he asked, and Gilbert just laughed as he began the work his Birdie had asked him to do.

Matthew showered quickly and then stepped in his –_'and Gilbert's'_; he smiled as he thought- room to search through his drawers and closet. Finally he settled on a pair of dark jean shorts and a black mesh tank top. Toronto was _hot_ in the summer...

Just as Matthew finished getting ready, someone rang the doorbell. Matthew raced back downstairs, saying "I'll get it, Gil!"

Cuba was at the door with a few tubs of ice cream: two large tubs of maple walnut ice cream… and a pint of Maple Blondie ice cream. "Que bolá, asere?"

"Hey, Carlos! Come on in!" Matthew flashed a bright smile at Carlos and pulled him into the house. Smiling at the slightly shorter blond, Carlos gave Matthew a one armed hug just as Gilbert walked out of the kitchen.

And stopped.

'_What… what is my Birdie wearing…' _Crimson eyes trailed up and down Matthew's body, taking in the pale skin, broken up by thin mesh and shorts. Very… very… short shorts. Gilbert's hands traced a package hidden in his pocket, wondering how good it would look with Matthew's current outfit. _'Birdie can make anything look better than it is…'_

He was still staring as Carlos gave Matthew the ice cream, telling him he brought the Maple Walnut for everyone, but the Maple Blondie was a part of Matthew's present, before ruffling his hair.

That's when Gilbert started getting angry with the Cuban. _'Why am I angry though… I mean my boyfriend is only wearing… skimpy clothing and being hugged on and touched by another guy…Crap. This cannot end well…' _Gilbert twitched.

"Uh, Gil, are you ok?"

"Yeah, asere, you look a little…out of it."

Gilbert forced himself to remain calm and reply in a normal tone to the two in the doorway.

"I'm fine. My awesomeness has **finished the food! **And shut the door! You'll let flies in, and flies aren't awesome!" By the time he finished speaking and headed back to the kitchen, he was feeling a little better. Because Carlos was his Birdie's friend and wouldn't hit on him. Even if he did, his Birdie would never cheat on Gilbert.

Matthew followed him into the kitchen, putting the ice cream in the freezer and telling Carlos to make himself comfortable in the den. When he was done, he turned to his boyfriend to ask what had been wrong earlier, only to be interrupted by the doorbell. So he settled for a quick peck before running to open the door to see America with a huge amount of snacks, and right behind him, Russia with vodka. Plenty of it, too.

Alfred pulled his northern 'brother' to him for a hug, before running into the house to set out the snacks he had brought.

"Sorry I'm a little late bro. I kinda forgot the Doritos, and what kind of hero forgets an awesome snack like that?"

Russia smiled, not the creepy smile but a genuine one. "You obviously."

Matthew turned back to Russia with his own smile. "Come on in, Ivan. Make yourself comfortable. Uh, there's a cooler with ice waiting for your vodka. I'll go get the cups in a second, eh?"

Ivan nodded and, after making sure his precious vodka was safe, pulled off his jacket, leaving his scarf on.

Matthew made his way to the kitchen where Alfred was still putting chips in bowls.

"My god, Alfred, we aren't feeding an entire army! How much food did you bring?"

"Haha… Mattie you're adorable when you act like that. You said Netherlands was coming, right?"

"Eh?… What does that…" Realization hit Matthew, and he sighed. "Alfred, Lars and I don't get high _every_ time he comes over."

Gilbert cut in. "Well, we are today! And… We're watching _horror_ movies. Awesome ones. _Scary_ ones." Alfred and Matthew shuddered.

"How do you two know whether Lars is bringing anything?" Matthew asked.

Alfred looked at his brother with an 'are you kidding me?' expression. "Dude. This is _Lars_ we're talking about. Just trust me on this one."

"Whatever, Alfred." Matthew was already walking out of the kitchen, cups in hand.

As soon as he left the room, Alfred spun to face Gilbert. "You called Lars, right?"

"Yeah. What? Is Mr. Say No so eager to get high tonight?"

America rolled his eyes. "What can I say? Everyone needs to cut loose every once in a while. C'mon, finish actually putting that poutine together and let's bring the food out."

While the men in the kitchen finished up, Ivan was pouring the vodka. As Alfred and Gilbert brought snacks out, the doorbell rang again, and Matthew opened it to reveal the last member of their little party, the Netherlands.

"Hey, Mattie! Everybody else already here?"

"Yeah. Just waiting on you, so come on!"

"Hold a second, I wanted to give you your present first." Lars pulled a bouquet of tulips from behind his back. "I know you get crap-ton every year… But they're perfect for you Mattie!"

"Thanks, Lars. I'll find a vase. You go join the others."

"What, no hug?" Lars pouted for a minute before Matthew gave in and hugged him. Over Matthew's shoulder, he smirked at Gilbert and lowered his hands dangerously close to the edge of Matthew's shorts.

Gilbert seethed as Lars joined them in the den. Fucking Lars. Always fucking giving his Birdie fucking flowers. And now touching him and smirking at Gilbert. It almost felt like Lars was mocking him because he was nervous about his own present for Matthew; like Lars was trying to show Gilbert up by bringing flowers for Matthew's birthday. Gilbert even felt a bit guilty for being too nervous to give Matthew his present earlier.

'_What's my problem today? Acting like this is totally not awesome. … Then again, neither is any of those guys messing with my Birdie.'_

Gilbert sighed and forced himself to be a good host. These were Birdie's _friends_, here to celebrate his birthday. He busied himself with finding a movie. _Dead Silence_ seemed like an interesting choice, so he gently shoved the disc into the DVD player. He settled into the only free seat in the room, and, as Matthew made his way back into the den, Gilbert pulled him onto his lap. This resulted in a brief struggle from his Birdie, who finally gave in and relaxed on his lap, and a shouted "Ugh! Stop molesting my brother in front of me!" from America.

But it made Gilbert feel much better. Having Birdie in his lap went a long way in repairing the anger he felt at Lars' earlier actions. For that matter, so did Birdie's reaction to the movie he had picked. Gilbert smirked. His Birdie was whimpering and burrowing into his arms. He held Matthew to him, tightening his arms around the terrified boy. Maybe he should distract Birdie with his gift now? No. He'd rather give something like that more privately.

Matthew whimpered again, and hid his face in Gilbert's neck. Across the room, Alfred was just as terrified as Matthew, and he was currently latched onto Lars, who was also a little frightened. Ivan was on his other side, attempting to give both males more vodka and enjoying the snacks that had been brought out.

When his Birdie started getting a bit _too_ frightened, Gilbert leaned forward, still pressing Matthew to him, and snagged some chips and a plate of poutine. Matthew took the chance to ignore the movie and focused his attention on the food that Gilbert was teasing him with. Gilbert held a fork just out of Matthew's reach, and each time Matthew leaned forward, moved it back a little. Matthew was pretty much straddling Gilbert by the time he decided his Birdie had been teased enough; Gilbert pulled him in for a kiss before letting him have the fork.

The rest of the movie passed peacefully enough, save for America's frightened yelps. When it was finally over, Gilbert turned on some lights in the gradually darkening room.

"Ivan, can I get some alcohol over here?" He and Matthew happened to be the only ones not yet drinking.

"Da," Ivan replied cheerfully, tossing a bottle to Gilbert. Gilbert passed the bottle to Matthew, motioning for him to open it as he went to deal with the movies again.

While he searched for another movie, Lars began rolling joints. He looked at America's still trembling and pale form, and opted for the least frightening horror movie they had. _Shutter_. Gilbert smirked. _Shutter_ was definitely not very frightening, and he knew it didn't bother his Birdie; however, it should scare the fuck out of Alfred. He and Birdie both had problems with horror movies, but Alfred's main fear was ghosts.

When Gilbert sat back down, there was a glass of vodka waiting for him, and a joint was slowly being passed around. It didn't take long for the nations to get completely high. Gilbert was definitely in a much better mood now. He glanced around the room, noting Alfred looking fearfully at the screen, while a (possibly) high, very smug, Ivan crept closer. Gilbert shuddered and glanced at Carlos, who was lost in the movie. He then looked over at his Birdie who was having an intense discussion with Lars, who had moved closer, about tulips. Specifically, they were discussing what color meant what, with Lars launching into a story about them.

"Y'see… they, the red ones I mean, they mean perfect… hold a sec, it's my turn," Lars took the joint from Carlos at this. Eventually the joint was passed away, and, with some prodding from Matthew, Lars returned to the story. "The red ones are perfect love. There was a guy. From somewhere. Turkey maybe? He was a prince, and he fell in love with a girl. Y'know normal prince stuff. Uh. Except she died. So he rode his horse off a cliff. And died."

Matthew stared blankly at him. Finally, he spoke. "Red tulips mean perfect love because someone killed himself?"

Lars cocked his head for a moment. "Yeah. And red tulips grew from his blood. So anyway. That's why you get red tulips."

Gilbert saw red. Was Lars seriously telling a high and possibly (probably) drunk Matthew that he loved him? Gilbert almost didn't hear Matthew's mumbled question.

"Because some guy died? And tulips grew from his blood?"

'_Does Birdie really not get it? Maybe it's a good thing, but really… Lars is pretty obvious right now… I just want them all to go home now so I can have my Birdie all to myself.'_

Lars had been nodding for a few moments when there was suddenly an awful shriek. Something had scared Alfred, and he had levitated behind Ivan and now refused to move.

Seeing his brother frightened enough that Ivan had become a good source of protection prompted Matthew to turn off the movie. "So, guys, anyone want ice cream?" He turned to walk into the kitchen after a chorus of 'yes's.

"I'll help, Mattie," Lars stood up before Matthew had actually moved. Gilbert watched the nation angrily as he slid his arm around Matthew. Gilbert's attention was once again drawn to his Birdie's shorts and the way the mesh played off his pale skin. And the way Lars _kept on touching him!_

'_My Birdie's so beautiful, though,' _he thought. Beautiful or not, Lars needed to stop touching what was his. And he had to make that clear. Now.

Gilbert stood and followed the men in the kitchen. Neither Matthew nor Lars had heard him. Forcing his usual (though slightly more predatory) smirk on his face, Gilbert spoke.

"Hey guys."

Matthew turned to smile at his boyfriend, and then turned back to his current task: finding bowls. Lars, on the other hand, looked slightly frightened at Gilbert's sudden appearance. Gilbert made his smirk a little more menacing before he finally spoke to Lars, though he made sure to keep both his words and tone lighthearted.

"Mind letting me spend some time alone with Birdie? I'm sure he won't mind my helping him instead of you."

Lars nodded weakly and scurried back to the den. As soon as he left, Gilbert strode to the counter Matthew was working at. Spinning the younger male around, he pressed his mouth to the other's in a hungry kiss. Matthew squeaked in surprise but accepted the kiss. Gilbert pulled away for a second to look at his partner's flushed face, then pushed Matthew up to sit on the counter. He twined his hands in the long blond hair and pressed their lips back together. This time, they didn't separate until both were panting.

Matthew's face was flushed and he seemed dazed. Gilbert was quite proud of himself. He began trailing kisses and little bites down his partner's neck. When he reached mesh, he pulled back to take Matthew's shirt off. After throwing the garment on the floor, Gilbert went back to Matthew's neck, sucking a little this time as he made his way down the body in front of him.

Matthew moaned as Gilbert sucked an especially sensitive area of his body before biting down _hard_. Gilbert continued his biting and sucking, leaving marks ranging from light red to dark purple all over his lover's neck and chest. The smaller man was too dazed by how good it all felt to worry about the marks right then. Finally, Gilbert pulled away to admire his work and to allow Matthew to have his shirt back.

Matthew pouted. "Gil, don't stop…" he whimpered as his lips were claimed in a chaste kiss.

A soft chuckle drew his eyes up. "Our guests are waiting though." Matthew's pout remained, but he returned to finding bowls and spooning ice cream into each. Crimson eyes traced his form as their owner finally grabbed the small package he had kept in his pocket all day.

'_Now would be perfect. Just give it to him. He'll understand,' _Gilbert swallowed nervously. This meant a lot. His hands shook as he stared down at the badly wrapped gift. He hadn't let anyone else touch this, even though he really sucked at wrapping presents. That was more Birdie's type thing.

But this was special. Gilbert took a deep breath and spun Matthew around for a second time. The smaller nation smiled up at him.

"Gil, I was in the middle of something! And I thought we were stopping to get back to our guests!" Matthew's voice was light and playful. He nuzzled Gilbert's hand as it rose to caress his cheek. "You okay, Gil? You… look…" Matthew's voice gained a note of concern.

Gilbert smiled. I'm fine, Birdie. I just want to give you your birthday present." He pressed the package into the other's hand.

Matthew glanced up into crimson, before turning his gaze to the object in his hands. He unwrapped it slowly and gasped as a necklace identical to Gilbert's iron cross was revealed.

"You… You don't give these to others. Ever."

"I'm giving it to you. I… Ludwig and I discussed it when he gave one to Italy. You're important to me, and I want you to know that. It's something that I want us to share. If you want, of course. You don't have to, you know. I just-"

Matthew silenced him with a kiss. "Thank you, Gil. This is really sweet."

"Yeah. Well. Don't go saying that around others. I'm awesome. Not sweet."

"Yeah, if you say so… " Matthew twined his fingers with Gilbert's. "Thank you," he said again and kissed Gilbert. Gilbert smiled, and then pulled back. He waited as Matthew put the necklace on and grabbed several bowls of ice cream.

"Come on Birdie. Let's go bring them their food. We'll finish what we started later." With a wink, Gilbert walked back to the den, spirits once again high and ready to spend time with the other nations.

Matthew smiled and looked back down to his necklace. This meant way more to him than anything else he had received. He grabbed the bowls that were left and followed Gil to the den.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So. I have some things to mention! But first! A translation!

Que bolá, asere? – is a Cuban slang phrase that roughly means "What's up, Friend?" or "What's happening, mate?" with asere meaning "friend, mate, homie, etc…" At least, that's what several forums about slang and Cuban slang have said. If you try to translate it from Spanish it will NOT come out the same. I don't know much about Cuba, but I'm guessing they have a special dialect of Spanish… (My brain wants to think all Spanish everywhere in the world= same, because I'm taking Spanish next semester.)

Matthew's Outfit: No, his shorts are NOT as short as Gilbert's mind makes them out to be… Gilbert is just being uberpossessive, which leads to…

Gilbert is OOC? No, that's just how I see him acting if he were jealous. I don't see it as any more ooc than any story in which he's dating, really… Um I was kinda influenced by the songs Next Contestant and MakeDamnSure…

Drug and Alcohol: It's bad, people. Even alcohol (underage or not.) My story is not advocating its use; it's just a part of the plot. (An excuse for them to all act a bit OOC) Not that I'm saying no one should use it. (In fact I believe marijuana should be legalized for various reasons including: it's kind of not as bad as alcohol AND if America legalized it, and sold it with the tax it WOULD have if sold legally, we could be out of debt.)

I did lots of research. Here's the list:  
>Ice Cream(yummy research)<br>Canadian Temperatures (They're in Toronto, btw)  
>Most Common Cuban Names(did not help)<br>Jose Cuervo(don't ask)  
>Vodka (Russian Standard Imperia in case you wanna know)<br>random clothes for Canada…  
>Cuban slangphrases  
>Poutine<br>Found some random possessive/jealous songs  
>Tulips<br>How people act when high/drunk (extremely easy research. I know plenty of stoners. [and see them high. All. The. Time])

My use of Carlos as Cuba's name: It's apparently common and on Cuba's shoutwiki page they state that in a recent blog post, it is listed as one of his possible names.

The Gift: Yea. I think it's important to Gil. Don't know if it's importance is canon or not. My mind has been influenced by some random story I read once that was really sweet about Germany and Italy and Germany gave one to Italy and it made Prussia angry. So… Yeah. I thought it was sweet though.

YES! I WILL be back to working on Careless Whispers soon. I just wanted to get this finished and work on America's birthday story first. So don't worry, I didn't give up on it!

I never thought _Shutter _was very scary. I did find the movie quite suspenseful, however, and I really liked it. The ghost chick is a very just ghost, you know. (I like suspenseful movies. A lot. ) _Dead Silence_ did frighten me. Partially because, the first time I saw it (after midnight, of course…) I happened to own a marionette type porcelain doll-thing. It slept in the trunk until I finally just gave it to my grandmother.

As always, thank **fricken ray of sunshine **for being such wonderful inspiration (she yells at me T_T). If it wasn't for her, I would have given up on this. I hope you guys enjoyed Canada's birthday story!

Love you guys, and thanks for reading! Anything you notice that I made a mistake with? Please let me know! Or just review with a note telling me what you thought!

Xoxo,  
>Dev<p> 


End file.
